Sweet and Simple
by futuristicranger101
Summary: Trent gets in a fight with Zeltrax and Zeltrax goes for his only weakness. OneShot.


Summary: Trent (evilish) gets in a fight with Zeltrax. Zeltrax then goes for his only

weakness.

(A/N: My way of how Trent turned good.)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Power Rangers. Some other people do.

Sweet and Simple

"We need a plan." Elsa said walking back and forth the lair. Zeltrax leaned against a console and Trent lounged in Mesegog's throne.

"What do you suggest?" Zeltrax asked

"We go after the red one alone." Elsa suggested

"No the black one." Zeltrax said.

Trent rolled his eyes ' these guys are pathetic' he thought. Zeltrax saw the roll of they eyes "What is something wrong with my suggestion?" he growled

"What is with your obsession with the black ranger?" Trent asked

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Zeltrax snapped

"Nothing. Except for it's pathetic!" Trent snapped back. Zeltrax lunged and Trent flipped over the back of the chair and morphed. Soon it was a one on one battle. Trent slashed Zeltrax with his sword and Zeltrax flew across into some shelves sending bottles everywhere. He got back up and ran after Trent but was stopped by Mesegog who had come out of nowhere.

"Enough!" he yelled

"I'm outta here!" Trent yelled demorphing and going through an invisaportal.

"You must stop him. He works for me now." Mesegog commanded

"Yes, but.." Zeltrax protested but Mesegog was already gone "This isn't the end ranger."

Trent fell through the invisaportal and landed on his face at the beach. Kira was sitting on a rock alone right by where he landed.

"Trent?" she asked. He turned and around and walked away.

"Trent!" she called again, but he just kept walking. Kira jumped up and ran after him. Trent didn't notice or he would have ran. Kira quickly caught up and grabbed his arm. He tried to shake his arm loose but he was still weak from the fight and she had a tight grip. He turned to face her and Kira noticed a bruise above his eye and blood trickling down his cheek.

"Trent what happened? Where were you?" she asked

"Nowhere." he growled

"Come on you can tell me."

"No! Leave me alone!" he shouted and shook his arm so hard Kira lost her grip and tumbled to the ground. Trent then started to run though he badly wanted to turn back and help her up and say he was sorry but he knew he couldn't. He shouldn't.

Kira just sat there unmoving for a few minutes. She had never seen Trent act like that before. She slowly stood up and started walking back towards her house.

Trent had finally gotten to his house. He was glad yet sad that Kira didn't follow after him. He ran straight to his room and slammed the door. He needed to think. He knew Zeltrax would come after him and he had to figure out what to do when he came. Knowing Zeltrax though he knew he wouldn't come until he had some sort of thing that gave him power or an advantage. The only thing Trent came up with was to be careful.

The next day was Saturday so as soon as Kira got up she went to the Cyber Café. When she walked in she noticed Ethan and Conner were at a computer. Ethan was trying to teach Conner how to play this new video game but Conner wasn't grasping the concept very well.

"Hey guys." She greeted

" Hey Kira." Conner said not looking away from the screen

"Have you seen Trent anywhere?"

"Nope why would you want to anyways? He's been acting weird lately." Conner asked

Kira nodded and walked off. She needed to think. She was very confused about why Trent would act that way and why wouldn't he tell her what was wrong. She walked out to her favorite thinking spot. It was a little area on the beach covered in big pointy rocks. No one went here because they were too scared of the rocks. She didn't care though. She sat down on the rocks and stared out at the water; watching the tide come in and go back out. She heard a weird noise coming from the other end of the rocks. It sounded like some sort of muffled crying. She looked over but couldn't see anything. Curiously she slowly stared to climb towards the noise. When the sound became clearer she was positive that it was crying. She crawled around on the rocks until she saw someone hunched over and shaking. She could tell by the dark hair that it was Trent.

As silently as possible Kira climbed over and sat next to Trent.

"Trent's what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing." He replied

"If nothing was wrong you wouldn't be crying now would you?"

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Trent."

"Can I trust you?" he asked turning towards Kira and she noticed the very big very painful looking bruise above his eye.

"Yes of course."

"Ok, but don't tell anyone."

"You have my word."

"I'm the white ranger."

"You're the what?!"

"The white ranger." Trent said as he morphed. Kira just sat there and stared in amazement and horror. Trent demorphed.

"Why are you still here?" he asked

"If you were going to hurt me you would of already."

"Maybe."

"Why Trent?"

"Why what?"

"Why the bad things?"

"I can't control it."

"What happened yesterday?"

"I got in a fight with Zeltrax."

At that moment tyrannadrones came out of nowhere and attacked. One pushed Kira back onto the rocks. As she fell she was unable to grab onto another rock and was falling onto the pointy parts. But instead of getting stabbed by the rocks she fell through and invisaportal. As soon as she was gone so were the tyrannadrones that had been attacking Trent. He looked around for Kira but couldn't find her. Soon a note landed in his hand.

If you want

The yellow ranger again come back

And work for Mesegog

Zeltrax

"This is why I never told anyone." Trent mumbled as he walked away. He would have to find an invisaportal and save Kira. He didn't want to be evil and serve Mesegog. He wanted to control the gem.

Back in Mesegog's lair Zeltrax strapped Kira to chair.

"You'll wait here until the white ranger turns himself over to Mesegog." Zeltrax said

"He won't do it." Kira retorted

"Yes he will. We've hit his greatess weakness."

"What?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes he would have so much trouble without you."

Using his chameleon power Trent followed his dad around all day hoping that Mesegog would take over and open an invisaportal Trent could use. Sure enough Trent's theory was correct. Mesegog did take over his dad. After smashing a few things in the lab he opened and invisaportal. Before it closed Trent morphed and went trough. Silently as possible he crept through the lair. Soon he found the door to the throne room. He hoped Kira was being held there and not some other random room. If she wasn't there hopefully a computer would be able to help locate her. Luckily for Trent he didn't have to figure out how the computer worked since she was there. It hurt him to see her so defenseless but he was glad that she hadn't been hurt.

"Trent." She whispered glancing over at him. He just nodded signaling for her to be quiet. Trent glanced around the room. When he was sure no one else was in the room he ran over to Kira. Quickly he yanked at the straps as soon as he got her undone he helped her down. They turned to leave…

"Not so fast." Zeltrax snarled

"Zeltrax." Trent snarled back. Kira morphed quickly and ran from the room with Trent right behind her fighting Zeltrax. They ran out of the room when Kira used her ptra scream and the tyrannadrones and Zeltrax fell down. As fast as they could Kira and Trent ran down the corridor with Zeltrax and the tyrannadrones on their heals. They were looking for an invisaportal or an exit but couldn't seem to find one. By the time they found one Zeltrax was right behind them. Zeltrax held a large laser pointed at Trent. Kira grabbed Trent and dove into the portal. At the last second Zeltrax shot the laser and zapped Trent.

They both demorphed from the impact of hitting the ground. Kira got up right away but Trent just laid there.

"Trent get up." Kira said poking him. Zeltrax and the tyrannadrones came through the portal. Strangely though the didn't attack. Kira stood and got into defense mode. Trent stood up. He walked over to Kira and grabbed her wrists and threw her against a tree. She rolled over and doubled in pain. Quickly she got over it and morphed. Now the tyrannadrones attacked along with Trent. Kira got caught up with defending off the tyrannadrones she didn't see Trent pause and get out his sword. He then sent some energy blasts towards her. It knocked down some of the tyrannadrones and threw Kira back into the tree. She rolled onto the ground and demorphed. Trent walked over to her and picked her up grabbing her morpher and throwing it to Zeltrax.

Trent kicked Kira and got out his sword again.

"Trent? Come on Trent. It's me Kira!" Kira said. Trent paused for a second but got his sword ready again.

"Trent stop this! This isn't you!" Kira pleaded. Trent ignored her and got ready to blast her.

"PLEASE TRENT!" Kira screamed as she broke down into tears. This time Trent put his sword down.

"Kira?" he asked

"Blast her you idiot!" Zeltrax screamed

"No!" Trent screamed back turning around to blast him instead. Zeltrax was faster though. Zeltrax blasted Trent making him fall and demorph.

"Trent!" Kira screamed knowing she couldn't do anything without getting blasted.

The blue, red and black rangers came out of nowhere blasting Zeltrax and taking down all of the tyrannadrones. Kira's morpher flew from Zeltrax's hand as she fell. She did a quick summersault and caught it before quickly morphing. She ran over to Trent and defended off the tyrannadrones that were trying to take him away. Soon Zeltrax disappeared with the tyrannadrones when Dr.O blasted him a few more times. The other rangers ran over to Kira and Trent demorphing at the same time. Kira had already demorphed and was turning Trent over onto his back. He was out cold.

"Dr.O will he be ok?" Kira asked

"I don't know. Let's get him to the hospital." Dr.O said

It had been a week since Trent was brought over to the hospital. He had woken up after a few days and after some treatment he was back to normal. Kira walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Yeah, I'm looking for Trent Fernandez." Kira replied. After looking on the computer the receptionist said "Room 68." Pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you." Kira said heading down the hallway. She found room 68 and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice from the inside said. She opened the door and walked in. Trent was staring at the TV.

"Hey." Kira greeted

"Hey." Trent greeted back

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I guess. You?"

"I'm not the one in the hospital."

"Yeah but you took that blast head on."

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing that! Attacking you!"

"Trent that wasn't your fault. The laser Zeltrax used amped up the bad in dinogem."

"Yeah, but I should have been able to fight it."

"The greatess ranger wouldn't have been able to."

"Yeah, but…"

"Trent stop."

"I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't."

"But if I had I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Trent." Kira said as she bent down and gave him a sweet and simple kiss. Trent smiled and kissed her again. He pulled her onto the bed and cradled her in his arms. Kira's head rested on Trent's shoulder.

"Oh guess what." Trent whispered in Kira's ear

"What?" Kira asked half asleep."

"I'm no longer under the gem's control."

"Really? That's great!" Kira said opening her eyes and kissing him again.

The End

Or is it?


End file.
